Edward Van den Burgh
'"Violence begets more violence, there will come a day that every action we make will catch up to us and I prefer those coming to me is derived from good intentions" '- Edward van den Burgh's abdication during the Buckingham Uprising Edward Van den Burgh or known as "Edward the Legend", is the current ruler of the nation Thousand Islands and a Commodore to the alliance Arrgh!. He currently resides in the Ethereal Palace in the city of Port Royal, The capital of Thousand Islands. Being the first head of council of the nation, he is responsible with the laws regarding the governance of the land. He is a member of the faction, Royals, Paragons and Warlords. He is also the current Warlord - Paramount, the highest position in the military. As such, he is the main author of the military doctrines of Thousand Islands. Brief Summary Edward was a Grand Duke of England and lived his life as the heir of the English throne in partiality to the fact that he is the first born son of King Henry "the Meager" to his consort Elizabeth Van den Burgh. Edward earned the nickname "The Legend" because of his military and literary prowess. He composed a literary work , a book called "The Legend" that tackled and represented the corruption and famine in England. What truly immortalized his nickname was when he won a military skirmish in French soil where he was depicted as The Black Prince came to life. Due to a coup de état, instigated by the wife of King Henry, Queen Mary Lancaster. Edward was stripped of his status and was sent to exile in favor of his half brother, Prince Henry "The coward", the son of Queen Mary. He has since then roamed around the seven seas, making friends with each nation he harbors in. Eventually being invited to the meeting soon to be called "The Exile's Accord". Edward garnered 80% of the votes in the meeting and was proclaimed as head of council therewith. He opted to use his former Title, Grand Duke to signify his royal birth. Early Life He was born to the mistress of King Henry "the Meager", Elizabeth Van den Burgh. He was raised in secret until his coming of age. At the age of 13, he was revealed to the whole kingdom and was declared as the prince of wales. In accounts of several people who served at the palace, Edward was a very smart person and exhibited an interest to military tactics and to books. Not much was known about Edward besides this facts for he neither played nor went out of the palace much. Military Service He enlisted in the military when he was 16 years old, with protests from his father. His father relented when he saw that the young Edward did not plan to budge from his decision to enter the Military. He trained and studied in the Royal Military Academy and graduated with honors after 1 year which was a feat that only he could achieve. This was due to the fact that it took 4 years to complete the whole course in the RMA. After graduating, he was assigned with the British SAS and recieved several honors and medals, including the Victoria Cross . He served for 3 years in SAS and eventually, at the age of 20, promoted to rank of General with the recommendation from the Higher echelons of the Military due to his skills in strategy and tactical mastery. He was appointed by the N.A.T.O. to be the commander-in-chief in a large scale war with the U.S.S.R. that lasted for 5 years. Due to his leadership, casualties from the war was very one sided. The Ratio was, for every 1 N.A.T.O. soldier dead, 10 U.S.S.R. soldiers dies in his place. The his most notable campaign was the defense of paris against French Communist Insurgents that took advantage of the War with the U.S.S.R. They were completely routed with the intervention of Edward, who was in paris for a secret meeting with N.A.T.O. war leaders. He led 20 elite snipers from all over Europe and 5 squads of SAS troops in defense against Thousands of insurgents. He was immortalized in this event as Edward The Legend because of this insurmountable odds. Return to England After the war, Edward returned to England and was given a hero's welcome, only to retun to the palace and exiled by his father's legal wife, Mary Lancaster, to replace him with her son Prince Henry who was 20 years old then. Edward stormed out of the palace and was met out by his supporters, resulting to the Buckingham uprising. In the first day, Edward pleaded for a parley, and was met by Prince Henry near the gates of Buckingham palace. The meeting was a disaster and Prince Henry only agreed with the parley to setup a sniping position to kill Edward. Fortunately, The sniper missed and chaos ensued. While retreating, Edward's right eye was hit by a shrapnel and it impaired his vision. He was seen later that day to start wearing his signature eyepatch. Personality Edward is generous to his subject and is always cheerful. He also values friendship above all else and will do anything in his power to help his friends and allies. * He is ruthless against opposition and shows no remorse or regret in killing off a large number of his enemies. This is due to the betrayal of some of his trusted allies in his youth Appearance Although young, he appears as a very rough man with a rugged appearance. He is always seen with either a hood or hat on due to his preferences. He once wore an eyepatch on his eye due to an injury he recieved in the revolution but removed it once he had cybernetics replace his right eye. He is always depicted wearing royal clothes wherever he is seen. Chivalry Edward is of Royal blood and practices the art of Chivalry. Although he practices Chivalry, he understand the need of deceit in tactics and in dealings with foreigners and will not hesitate to defy his code of conduct when the time calls for it. "What is Chivalry? If in the end, It'll mean my demise?" - Edward The Legend Goals * To create a Co-Prosperity sphere upon nations who are willing. * To share beneficial technologies that will end hunger and diseases (e.g. Agricultural and Medical Technologies) * To form an international group that would oppose evil in all fronts. Trivia * Awarded a Nobel Peace Prize due to the fact that the military fully supports Edward's claim in England, but insteads steps down and went in exile * Received The Praemium Imperiale due to his literary work "The Legend". * Was called the Iron Prince because of his outstanding military career, being compared to the The Black Prince in history. Category:Leaders in Asia Category:Protagonists Category:Politics & War Characters Category:Leaders